familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Isaac Spalding (1765-1830)
}} Biography He settled first in New Ipswich, N.H., where the first three children were born; then removed to Wilton, N.H., where his other children were born, and where he remained till his death. He was a tanner and a currier by trade. His father, Samuel Spalding of Merrimack, N.H. was a man of considerable property for those days. He settled all his sons, except Isaac on farms near his own. To Isaac he intended to give a liberal education, and so put him under the care of Rev. Mr. Fiske, to be prepared for college. But his circumstances changing, it was decided that Isaac should learn a trade, and so he was apprenticed to Mr. Farley, a tanner, of Hollis, N.H. He served his time faithfully, and then commenced business with Jeremiah Prichard, in New Ipswich. About 1800 he removed to Wilton, where he continued to reside until his death. He was a man of marked ability, who loved his home and had no aspirations for riches. His house was the house of his friends, and they were frequently with him on their way to and from the county seat. He had dealings with almost every man in the town, but never had a disputed account. His education and good judgment made him a congenial companion, and a reliable and valuable friend. During his childhood he spent much time with Rev. Mr Fiske of Wilton NH in preparation for college but a change in his father's circumstances forced those plans to be abandoned. He then went to apprentice with Mr Farley, a tanner in Hollis NH. Later he engaged in business with Jeremiah Prichard in New Ipswich, NH. In 1800 he removed to Wilton NH where he followed his trade in connectoin with farming. Apr 9, 1795, he married his first wife Mary Ritter, who died April 27, 1808. On Nov 9, 1809 he married his second wife Mary Flynn Colburn of Milford, NH. Captain Isaac Spalding was the father of nine children, but I don't know why he was called captain. He died June 2, 1830 of apoplexy, falling suddenly from his char at a table, where he had just been writing. He was a tanner and currer by trade. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Mary Ritter # Isaac Spalding, b Feb 1 1796 - born in New Ipswich NH # Moses Spalding (1797-1879) - farmer in Wilton NH, born in New Ipswich NH # Charles Spalding, b Nov 4, 1798 - born in New Ipswich NH # Henry Spalding, b Oct 8, 1800 - born in Wilton NH # Mary Spalding (1801-1848) b. Jun 24, 1801 - m. Prescott Kimball of North Chlmsford on Apr 8, 1828, died in Milford NH on Aug 20, 1848. # infant Spalding, # Emma Spalding, b Jul 12, 1803 - m. David Whiting, oct 5, 1830 - res. Wilton NH # Lyman Spalding, b Dec 6, 1806, died single - Oct 5, 1854. 2nd Marriage: Mary Flynn Colburn # Orpha Spalding, b Jul 5, 1816, m. John Mack of Lowell MA on Feb 24, 1839. After his death, she married her husband's brother, Sewell G Mack. See Also * Moses Spalding * Spalding in Essex County, Massachusetts * Spalding in Hillsborough County, New Hampshire References * Genelogical Memoirs relating to Families of Boston and Eastern Massachusetts - by Cutler, Pg 578, Publ 1908. Google Books. * Genealogical History of Edward Spalding, by Samuel Jones Spalding, Item #3632. Google Books. __SHOWFACTBOX__